Simple and Clean
by Lost in Apathy
Summary: Pan thought thought that her life couldn't get anymore worse during her high school days...that is until Trunks shows up at the school she attends... PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. If you're going to FLAME me, go ahead...I don't really care. Within a couple days or so this story's gonna be back anyways. By the way, in this story none of them are Sayains or all those kind of stuff.  
  
Words like these mean what they're thinking...  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the Band  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Tomorrow there's going to be school again. My god...it's going to be another year of  
  
torture. You see I'm not very popular, and there's these two popular girls think they can just   
  
pick on me because of that. Then, there's these stupid guys that started hating on me just  
  
because I talked backed to them once during my freshmen years. Ever since then, they  
  
started beating me up for fun. (Screwed up peoples these days damn it!) Well, at least   
  
I'm not a complete loner. I do have a friend. But only one...I am such a loser... His   
  
name's Luke. We've been friends since elementary so I treat him as if he was my brother.   
  
But lately I'm starting to think he's considering us more than friends... Which is kind of   
  
weird since I only consider him as a brother.   
  
Anyway, word around the school is the owner of the school's son and his band is   
  
going to my high school this year. I bet they're just some stuck up jerks that's going to just   
  
ruin the school that my parents worked so hard for me to get in. This is going to a bad   
  
junior year at this high school.   
  
Next Day  
  
Well, today's the first day of school. I better hide before those mean girls and those  
  
guys that beat me up find me.   
  
As I walk to get my schedule for this school year, I bump into somebody I never  
  
expected to ever meet.  
  
"Hey watch girl!" the guy yelled to me.  
  
"Why don't you back off? You're the one that bumped into me you jerk!" I yelled   
  
back at the stranger.  
  
"Who do you think you are yelling at me like that, huh?!" his voice rising when I   
  
glared at him.  
  
"Well sorry mighty king! I didn't know who you were!" I yelled being sarcastic.   
  
Unfortunately, he thinks I was being serious... what a dumb ass this guy is!  
  
"Well, I'm glad you finally noticed who I am you loser!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! I was being sarcastic you dumb dork!"  
  
"Why you-" he was about to say when he got cut off.  
  
"Sir, is this girl giving you problems? Would you like us to kick her out of this  
  
school, master?" asked the principal.  
  
"What the fuck?" I asked to myself. Then it hit me... "Oh my God! I can't believe this  
  
guy is the son of the owner of this school! Shit! I'm gonna be in so much trouble...Oh, what  
  
have I done?!" I thought to myself while panicking.   
  
My thoughts we're cut when he started talking again.  
  
"No it's ok. I can handle Mr. Smith (principal)." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Shit. I think I'm gonna be in hella trouble now..." I thought.  
  
"So tell me girl, where we're we at again?" he said smirking at me.  
  
"Shit he's doing this on purpose...damn shit head..."  
  
Glaring at back at him (since it was the only thing I could do right now), I walked away and got my schedule.  
  
During first Period Science Class  
  
"Pan! Hey Pan!" yelled a familiar voice. I realized it was my best friend, Luke. I'm  
  
so glad I have a class with him. I walked up to him and said, "Hey Luke! I'm so glad to see  
  
you! Damn I think I'm gonna be in trouble soon man."   
  
"And why's that Pan?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I kind of talked back to the owner of the school's son. Wait, what's his name  
  
again?"  
  
"It's the Briefs that own this place, so it has to be their only son, Trunks. They say   
  
he's a spoiled brat, and you shouldn't mess with him. He has one bad temper. I'm   
  
guessing that he was only showing like a fourth of his temper at you Pan. I suggest you   
  
watch out." he said worriedly.  
  
"Yup," I thought, "I'm screwed..."  
  
And that's how my first day of school started...  
  
Lunch  
  
Lunch was a drag as well. By the time it started, the whole school already knew what I did   
  
to Trunks. Now, I had twice as many enemies as before... Can life get any more miserable? Shit...   
  
Why is this happening to me?  
  
As me and Luke went to go get our food, I saw Trunks again... This time with his band...  
  
There was four of them, including Trunks as well.  
  
"Hey Luke, who's those other guys with Trunks?" I asked, even though I knew who they   
  
were. "Well the guy with the Mohawk is Uub. The other guy with a the shoulder, length black  
  
hair is called 17. Nobody actually knows his real name though, except maybe his relatives and the  
  
other members of Trunk's band. And the other guy over there is Goten with the black spiky hair."  
  
"Oh, I see. Cool..."  
  
"That 17 dude is pretty cute," I thought while daydreaming.  
  
I snapped out of it when Luke started yelling at me though.  
  
"HEY PAN!!!"  
  
"Oh, huh?"  
  
"Dude look! Trunks and his band is heading this way. I think he's gonna finish up what  
  
you started..."   
  
And sure enough, Luke wasn't lying.   
  
"Damn it..."   
  
Dark Miko here. Anyways peoples REVIEW!!! 


End file.
